Curiosity kills the Cat
by candylandy1
Summary: Summary; "My name is Molly Hooper and the night that I met Sherlock Holmes is the night my life changed drastically, I never thought I would be able to fall in love not until I met him " A Sherlolly story


Disclaimer: BBC Sherlock belongs to Moffat and Gatiss

Okay so my sister came up with this idea: D enjoy everyone and it's in Molly's POV

Summary; "My name is Molly Hooper and the night that I met Sherlock Holmes is the night my life changed drastically, I never thought I would be able to fall in love not until I met him"

"Curiosity kills the Cat"

It all started on April 24th, I can never forget that day. I had detention that day my very first detention ever. (I was thinking about starting smoking too) I wanted to give up everything that I once worked so hard for now it meant nothing to me. When the class was over I stepped outside to wait for my friend Mary, who promised to pick me up when the class was over. It was getting late and the weather was getting worse by the second as I looked at the sky I knew it will be raining soon.

As I looked at my cellphone to check the time, I had one new message I didn't opened it I knew who it was from. The truth was my friend had ditched me to go and do God know what with her boyfriend again. I wasn't mad at her for ditching me and to be honest I didn't even care. Mary was my rock since my father passed away almost two months ago and all I really wanted to do was run far… far away.

I was startled out of my thought by the sound of a door opening and metal against metal as it reached my ears. I looked up and saw Professor Mycroft coming out with a tall, pale boy who was holding a cigarette and a lighter in his hand. He wasn't wearing a tie and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. I looked away as I saw them walking towards me as he walked passed me he didn't even glanced at me but Professor Mycroft stopped he turned towards me. The temptation to smoke was increasing by the second as he asked me what I was still doing here I told him that I had detention, He sighed and told me to get in the car, that he will drop me home so I agreed, As It has started to rain. Professor Mycroft walked away towards his car surprisingly as I turned around to follow him I came face to face with the mysterious boy.

He put the cigarette to his mouth, took a suck and blows it out in my face. I waved it away with my hand and at that moment I decided that I hated smoking never tried it and wasn't about to now. A corner of his mouth lifted up in a very unusual smile. I was looking in his grayish-bluish-greenish eyes. I had never seen such eyes before and it made me wondered if he could read minds.

While sitting in the car the ride was long and painful as Professor Mycroft asked me questions regarding my studies. I didn't want to talk about it I was thinking about my father and for the first time I actually wanted to talk about him. It wasn't cancer that killed him it was something else but there was no proof I just wanted to forget it all but I just can't I heard that talking about it helps so, When Professor Mycroft asked me about my father I told him everything that I knew about that day. The Scotland Yard didn't believe me as there was no prove to my theory. We just sat there for a few moments, silent…. I bit my tongue to keep myself from crying out loud and looked out the window, I saw my reflection I looked disheveled and then I heard the one thing that kept running inside my head that I desperately wanted to hear by someone else .

"Murder" there was something in his voice, I believed him. When I got home that night I didn't slept I kept thinking about him, I convinced myself that he was a mind reader. I thought about a lot of things that night. What I wanted in life, where my life was going, what did the future holds for me than a sudden thought hit me I wanted to be a Pathologist.

I looked for him around the campus for weeks but I didn't saw him again. Professor Mycroft also left the university. I made some new friends and asked them about him. His name was Sherlock Holmes but they liked to call him freak. I heard all sorts of things about him. He was a druggie, a bunker and a high functioning sociopath. The last one was my favorite. The more I heard about him the more I wanted to know about him. Mary introduced me to her boyfriend John and his friend Greg, in hopes to pitch me up with him but I was already interested in someone else. In no time we became a group always hanging out. Life was finally getting back on track for me. I finally gave up on him. Finals were approaching as I focused all my attention on my studies. All my days were spend studying but at night I would think of him a lot. I realized I wanted to save him from what I did not know. After the exams I decided to try dating again I have never been in a serious relationship before and I never thought I would ever be. It was a new guy in our class Jim Moriarty. Nice guy, cute smile. I met up with his friends Irene, Janine and Moran. I knew it was never going to work they were just so different I thought what he was doing with me? (We were just so different) so I broke up with him. He took it rather badly and after all sorts of high school drama my group and his group became rival groups. It was exactly three months later that I saw him again. Do you believe in destiny I believed that's what brought us together.

I was late for the Class but it didn't matter because our chemistry teacher Mr. Edward was found dead in the generator closet yesterday. I rushed into the classroom and slipped into the nearest seat available I looked at the person sitting next to me and saw the last person I expected to see Sherlock Holmes. I kept staring at him, there was a cough and I looked away and saw Mary giving me a smile, it gave me confidence. I wanted to do something crazy. I took a piece of paper, wrote the only thing I thought, folded it and throw it at him.

_I Know you.. Where have you been? M-_

He looked at it for a second than he looked at me, then he throw the tiny piece of paper in the dustbin without reading it. I just kept staring ..it was stupid… stupid such a stupid idea.

When the class was over I looked around for him absentmindedly but didn't saw him again, on this very day Mr. Edward murderer was also found apparently he was having an affair behind his wife's back, the wife finds out, he threatened to leave her and she kills him. The next day I saw him talking to John it is still a mystery how those two became friends as I looked at them I saw Sherlock giving John a smile, I had never seen him smile before, he looked very young almost innocent.

Maybe…. maybe John will be the one to save him.

Just in weeks our group became the most popular group, everyone knows about us all the credit goes to Sherlock and John they were solving crimes, mysterious and catching criminals. I still couldn't believe it what they were doing, it was dangerous yet so fascinating. Mary and John broke up twice because of that since Sherlock came back soon Mary was also joining them on these cases. Our rival group was burning up with jealousy and I knew that they were plotting something. I found them always staring at our table. It started with funny prank calls that became quiet abusive later, than all the hell breaks loose when pranks were being played on both groups on daily basics. It was when Mary got locked in the locker room for more than 9 hours. John nearly got his leg fractured and mixing my hair shampoo with glue that I had to cut my hair short. That we decided that this needs to stop. Sherlock was absolutely livid when he saw me in short hair.

"You look like a school boy" he finally snapped looking at me up and down.

"They are not that short" I muttered under my breath. It brought tears to my eyes.

"I preferred long"

"What?" I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, Sherlock cleared his throat and stepped closer to me, a bit too close, I didn't dared to move, I wanted to see what will happen next.

"Well I like you in long hair" He said so softly, as he kissed me on the cheek.

_That kiss was our very first kiss_

The pranks didn't end at that, it was a war! It was when Sherlock's belstaff coat was stolen that was the last straw, we decided to make some kind of a truce with them, it was my suggestion actually and Sherlock really loved that coat. As I have seen him wearing it in summer as well. Tomorrow morning the first thing we are going to do is to get the coat back.

That night I lay in my bed, my breathing fast and heavy as I turned and tossed. My hands were gripping the sheets tightly a soft groan escaped my lips, I was dreaming. That much was clear. His strong hands were everywhere as one kiss ends another kiss begins my hands were in his dark curly hair pulling, pushing each kiss was more intense than the last one as my chest raised to meet with his and failing again.

I soon awoke from this erotic fantasy, baffled and a bit speechless I never had such a dream before it almost felt real.

_Almost.._

The next day when we all met up at the cafeteria I tried to look anywhere but him. It was really awkward for me to look at him after the dream that I had, only one thing kept running inside my head Molly don't look at him, he can read minds. I tried to look anywhere but him and that's when I saw it a total nightmare, Irene Adler coming towards our table wearing Sherlock's coat. I couldn't take my eyes of off her the woman was something else, a mystery and Sherlock loves solving mysteries. She finally reached our table and moved to exactly where Sherlock was sitting of course she likes invading other people's personal space. Sherlock was now looking at her to my surprise he wasn't annoyed I could read him like an open book. He was rather enjoying it Irene was staring back at him. I didn't want to watch it anymore the air was getting tense by the second but I just couldn't look away.

"Well… "She started "I Like detectives and detective stories" slowly she started to open the coat buttons one by one.

"Very well" Sherlock smirked which made everyone laugh. I expected Irene to bite back but all she did was give him a smile as she took the coat off and handed it over to him their hands touched no one else would have noticed it because they were not paying attention like I was but the next thing that I observed nearly brought tears to my eyes, Sherlock smiled back at her just like that day he smiled at John. I decided to get out of there I felt nausea suddenly hit me and I couldn't breathe anymore. It felt like my heart was ready to burst as I got up and moved away from the table, I saw from the corner of my eye that Mary wanted to say something but I didn't let her, She knew how I felt about Sherlock and that this little encounter will be glued to my memory for the rest of my life. She was my best friend after all.

I went to the one place where I always go when I'm sad and today I found myself being more than just sad. I was Heartbroken this dream of mine would never become reality Sherlock would never look at me, he would never love me back. I knew that this love is the cruelest kind of love the one that almost kills its victims. It's called the unrequited love. I was giving up on him .My dad once told me that if you don't fight for what you want, don't cry for what you lost. There was no more fight left in me.

"Molly… there you are" I lost all track of time, had no bloody idea how long I have been sitting there.

"Actually I was just about to head home "I started to explain as I picked up my bag.

"Not before you get your surprise."

"What... surprise?" I was confused what was he talking about. Sherlock just rolled his eyes and immediately grabbed my hand, pulled me up and started dragging me away from the lab. We finally reached 221b. It was Sherlock and John's dorm room. It was dark inside all the lights were off.

"Okay what's going on "I asked Sherlock who was holding the door open for me but he didn't answer me when I entered the room my heart almost came into my mouth, people that I didn't knew, faces that I couldn't recognize all jumped out of their hiding corners and screamed the one thing that I have completely forgotten . Happy Birthday Molly! I nearly fall off my ass but Sherlock was there right next to me with his hands on my arms catching me, he was laughing as he said happy birthday Hooper and just like that the whole world went blank, I wasn't sure if my love for him was real before but in that moment I knew that it was. His laugh was absolutely a melody. It reminded me of my father. He reminded me of my father and I was willing to fight for him till my very last dying breathes.

The next few weeks passed quickly. I could finally count myself as Sherlock's good friend. We were comfortable with each other now more than ever. It was my fault actually I never wanted to be his friend before you know you just can't be friends with someone when there is love on your mind. I still knew in my heart that I loved him but first I wanted to be friends with him. One step at a time there was no need to rush. All was well. In fact I would sometimes accompany Sherlock on the cases whenever John had to go with Mary to meet her parents on the weekends. Yes they were really serious about each other high school sweethearts and all I could hear the sound of wedding bells for Mary in the near future and that's how I found myself with Sherlock alone locked in a closet. We were searching the room of the suspect who had returned unexpectedly leaving us no choice but to jump into the closet to hide and the bloody moron locked us in.

This was really a bad idea. I moved a bit. It was a small and dark closet properly big enough for one person to fit in. Sherlock's hands were on my waist and his head on my shoulder. I couldn't blame he was a tall guy. We could barely breathe but it was fun. A Beautiful way to die indeed. In the arms of the one man you loved the most.

"My cell… can you reach into my pocket?" Sherlock whispered in my ear. His hot breath on my neck, I could hear his calm and steady heartbeat and I wondered if he could hear mine. I reached into his pocket but couldn't find his cell phone. I moved a bit closer if that was even possible Sherlock's hands dropped a bit and now they were resting on my hips as I reached inside the other pocket, my face was burning up I swear it has gone all red and was thankful for the lack of light in the closet.

"It's not there" I whispered

"hmm, I must have dropped it when we were trying to hide and that's how he knew" Sherlock sighed before I could say anything he started talking again. "You really have to get your heartbeat under control, It almost sounds like you're about to get a heart attack" (Easier said than done) I was embarrassed we could barely breathe in this tiny hole and than I felt something vibrate in my pocket. Sherlock must felt it too as his hands immediately went inside my pockets now and I blushed because I defiantly felt something down there touch me. Now I didn't want to get out of this closet ever again.

"You're following me on Facebook" he was looking at my cell his face illuminated by the light. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I wanted to correct him not following Mister STALKING! I just nodded my head.

After a few minutes of silence Sherlock shifted again. This position was more intimate than all the other positions we have been in before in this closet. All my thoughts were running wild now.

I rested my head against his chest. My own heart beat has regulated itself that it was almost in sync with his now. In that moment I realized that I was hugging Sherlock Holmes and that I don't want this moment to ever end. He must have send a text to someone as the closet door opened with such force that my heart nearly jumped out of its ribcage. I came face to face with DI Michael.

"Would you "

"Oh sorry "with that I let go of him and made enough room for him to slip out.

Sherlock was out of the closet before I could even blink. I felt something in my hand. I looked at it and saw that I was holding my cellphone. I saw that my Facebook profile page was open and I kept staring at it.

"Are you coming molly?" I stepped out of the closet. I heard him but I didn't follow him. I just kept staring at my homepage.

_Sherlock Holmes is now friends with Irene Adler on Facebook._

Okay so it was supposed to be a one-shot but it's very long and I don't want to end it in a rush. I had so much fun writing it =) I would love to hear your thoughts =D


End file.
